Assassins creed: legends fall
by AzraelAxel
Summary: After years of trial and many setbacks at the hands of the brotherhood, the Templar headquarters Abstergo Industries have pooled all their remaining resource into developing a top secret project Codenamed: Legends. In hopes of striking their enemies where they least expected Their past. History is their playground.


_(Animus Syncing:)_

_Accessing Saved Files..._

_Access Granted  
Loading Interface..._

_Complete..  
Resuming Project Legends._..

I was saved once. only once by a man with nothing to lose. A man whose clothes smelled of stale blood and whose eyes were dry and faded, nearly blind from many battles. A man who arrived to the prison I had lived since childhood and with one stroke of his blade freed me from bandage. The same prison that would be his last resting place, his last deed now complete I stumbled to my feet, and crept closer to his broken vessel when he grabbed my ankle suddenly.

"I have freed you from your chains.." He spoke softly choking on his last bits of air. "If you don't wish, to share my dreaded fate, go north..and...seek this symbol" with the last of his strength he handed me a battered medallion from his belt and at last he died. I was so confused, It feel the like the room was spinning . I folded his hands upon his chest, closed his eyes and simply looked at him for a moment. A tall, warrior figured man with black hair neatly tucked into a bun. His image screamed solider, but in my heart I didn't feel intimidated by him.

I was shocked but not afraid, I knew he wouldn't strike me somehow, but I don't know much else of his role in this life. As I heard the guards get closer, I grabbed his sword and swung out the window. My skin burning not from the height but the snow and ice that broke my fall. I quickly ran in search of a better place to hide from the elements, begging my worn body to keep up just a bit longer. I clutched the medallion, and locked my teeth as I continued to run through the white wasteland. That's when the man I watch die flashed back into my mind, the scenario replaying frame by frame when I found it. A tall abandoned tower, covered in blankets of snow but functional. I slowly crept the large door open, and went in. Much to my delight the tower was solid on the inside, no trace of the monstrous weather. I saw a dark colored chimney, burning lightly and thousands of books and maps. I felt my mind trying to decide if I was truly curious or dodging fear as I inched in further. I sat behind the door and looked at the medallion, it was covered in symbols and words I didn't understand, among other things. My fluency in my mother tongue had been reduced to conversational so it was pointless to try to remember other language. Before I had a chance to feel depressed my concentration was broken by a loud voice. " she will die in these forests captain" "Is that our concern? I prefer her offing herself, saves my hands from getting dirty"! As the sounds grew closer I began to scan for a hiding spot, though I didn't have many options. I crept up on the table looking through the small window, trying to catch a glance at my would be attackers, but they were still too distant to get a good look. I turned around and looked at another window behind me, blocked by a thin, long green book. I grabbed it, and opened the small glass fixture. Looking back once more and slinking through it. I hopped down into the layers of snow And looked to sun setting into the thick forest. I kneeled down and drew a sloppy compass as I remembered that mans dying words "go north" I found the way I was facing and ran into the forest. Just deep enough so that I wouldn't be discovered and continued north. Jumping over broken branches, slipping through brush, I ran as fast as I could.

Scanning my surroundings and remaining sun. I needed to feel the wind, despite how much it bit me, to feel the air in my lungs to truly feel free, I needed the sweetness that came from this. To feel alive again...

"Pull her out, we need to rest"

"How much time do we have?"

" T-minus 6 hours"

" Granted, release her and set her up in the west wing."

"Yes sir"


End file.
